The invention relates to a top for convertibles.
For known convertibles, the frame for the top consists of a welded construction of steel. The assembly, comprising the peak of the roof and the front part of the roof frame, consists here of six parts, the assembly comprising the rear part of the roof frame includes four components and the main column assembly is composed of six parts. In addition, receptacles for the locking devices for the top are constructed separately.